1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic reset device, especially for a curtain pull bar of a vehicle's side window.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
To avoid direct sunlight exposure of the interior of the vehicle, curtains are usually added to the vehicle's side windows. Numerous curtains of the prior art for vehicle's side windows are provided on demand. In the numerous curtains for the vehicle's side windows, the roll control device of the embedded curtain is embedded into the door trim of the vehicle's side door. After the embedded curtain is furled, only the pull bar located at the open end of the curtain fabric is exposed to the door trim. As a result, the curtain can be less disturbing to people in the vehicle and provide more aesthetic appeal.
When the above embedded curtain used in the vehicle's side door is expanded by pulling up the pull bar of the open end of the curtain fabric, the pull bar is hooked by a positioning element located at the upper edge of the the vehicle's side window, such that the curtain fabric will not be furled by the roll control device. When the curtain fabric is going to furl, the pull bar is detached from the positioning element, and the curtain fabric is pulled down and furled by the roll control device. When the pull bar is following the curtain fabric down to the door trim of the vehicle's side door, the pull bar contacts the top edge of the door trim. The other end of the pull bar automatically abuts the surface of the door trim by the lever principle.
The position of the pull bar, indeed, requires no adjustment by the above structure, i.e. the pull bar automatically abuts the surface of the door trim by the lever principle. However, the pull bar structure can only be used in a hard-shell door trim. For a soft-shell door trim, the top edge of the door trim repeatedly contacted and over-pressed by the handle of the pull bar will gradually lead to depression of the door trim, thereby affecting the appearance of the door trim.
Therefore, the disadvantages in the prior arts should be resolved.